An existing motor control device and electric power steering device are such that a motor control device that controls the drive of a motor based on the PWM duty command value of each phase, and detects the motor current of each phase of the motor using a one-shunt type current detector, includes a detected current correction unit that calculates a detected current correction value from an inverter power supply voltage, the duty command value of each phase, motor counter electromotive voltage information, the motor current of each phase detected by the current detector, PWM disposition information, and motor electrical characteristics, and controls the drive of the motor by correcting the motor current of each phase detected by the current detector to an average motor current using the detected current correction value (for example, PTL 1).